


Choke Out

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Correctional Officer!Gadreel, Correctional Officer!Michael, D/s, Dom!Gadreel, M/M, Public Sex, Rutting, Workplace Sex, Yes I got a job as a CO and I’m writing fics about it already leave me alone, cumming in pants, cumming untouched, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A riot and a noncompliant inmate leaves Michael needing something. Luckily, Gadreel knows what that is.





	Choke Out

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Choking Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3!!

Michael gasped and groaned as Gadreel pinned him to the white brick wall in the locker room, moaning as the other officer attacked his lips hungrily. 

It had been a long shift on the cell block, and they were both grateful that they were being relieved for their thirty minute lunch. Both men were starving, but between the riot and a noncompliant inmate who ended up losing his visitation privileges, their normal lunch time came and went.

They were wasting time. They didn’t care. They needed this. 

“Can we go further back?” he breathed, looking into blue grey eyes that were blown wide in arousal. The grey polo for Shurely County Jail barely contained Gadreel’s broad shoulders and it made Michael shudder.  _ He  _ may usually call the shots in the bedroom, but he couldn’t deny the raw power or the quiet voice of his lover when he got Dominant with a capital D. 

Such as he was right now. 

And Michael found it hot. 

“No,” Gadreel murmured. “You got clean BDUs in your locker?” 

Michael nodded and groaned as Gadreel pressed into him. 

“Do you trust me?” Gadreel whispered. 

“Yes,” Michael whispered back. “Explicitly.” 

“Safe word?” Gadreel asked. 

It had been so long since Gadreel had been Dominant that Michael almost forgot his safe word. “Sword,” he finally whispered. 

“Nonverbal?” Gadreel prodded. 

That one, Michael had no issue in remember and he reached up and slapped Gadreel’s right shoulder. 

“Good,” Gadreel murmured. He gently pulled aside Michael’s polo and wedged a thigh between Michael’s legs. A large hand covered Michael’s throat and he gently squeezed, thumbs pressing on the carotid artery and jugular vein. 

Michael gasped, his eyes rolling back as instincts told him to try to tear Gadreel’s hand away from his neck, but he couldn’t. His cock, which had been hard due to the adrenaline spike from breaking up the riot and the noncompliant inmate, throbbed against his BDUs and he whimpered. 

“Gorgeous,” Gadreel murmured. “Absolutely gorgeous.” He eased his grip, letting Michael catch his breath. 

There was something about being choked that Michael loved, even as a Dom. There was just something… raw and carnal about literally feeling his pulse rabbit against his lover’s hand, about knowing that one wrong move, and he could strangled. He knew Gadreel was strong enough that he could crack his hyoid if he wasn’t careful, but Gadreel was oh so careful when they played like this. 

And Michael preferred the spurts of being able to breathe. It made ti more real, in a sense. As if Gadreel was checking to see how long Michael needed to be choked before his life was snuffed out entirely… 

Yeah, it was a little crazy. But it’s not like they ask on a psych eval “Hey, do you like being choked to death during sex?” and so it’ll stay his and Gadreel’s dirty little secret. 

Gadreel pressed again, this time a little firmer, and Michael couldn’t help the rolling of his hips as the choking started up again. 

It was an intoxicating cocktail that he was drinking: being choked in the locker room at his place of employment after having dealt with two high adrenaline situations by his boyfriend, who also worked there, where any of their coworkers or- God forbid- their supervisors. If a white shirt came in and saw this, Michael’s certain they’d be fired or at the least thrown onto different shifts but he couldn’t care, it all felt too good-

And he came, hot and wet with a boneless jerk of his body. Gadreel let go of his throat and caught Michael as he shook through his orgasm before collapsing against the wall with a dopey smile. 

“Thanks,” Michael slurred. 

“Just what the lieutenant ordered,” Gadreel teased softly, kissing Michael. “That was gorgeous.” 

Michael smiled. “How much time we got left?” 

Gadreel checked his watch. “Twenty minutes.” He smirked. “Someone really needed that, huh?” 

Michael smirked back, although it came back in a lackadaisical manner.  _ Fuck. _

“Get on those clean BDUs,” Gadreel murmured. “And let’s eat. I’m starved.” 

Oh yeah, Gadreel getting his Dominant side on was hot while he was being choked and needed in this situation, and Michael’s so glad that this little workplace tryst worked to his advantage. 

He just hoped there wouldn’t be marks from Gadreel’s hand on his throat.  _ That  _ might be a bit hard to explain away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
